Public Display of Affection
by marionette0191
Summary: Beginning and end of a case with little fluffy B&B moments thrown in.


"Got a new case Bones," Booth happily strutted into her office.

"You shouldn't be so happy about someone's misfortune Booth,"

God, she was always there to correct him. If only she knew. He wasn't happy about the victims or the suspects or even the chase, he was happy about working with her again, spending time with her.

"….Booth?"

He should stop spacing out like this. It always freaked her out, especially if he stopped in the middle of their clever banter and witty flirting.

"_Never stop just to stare at her. And never point out that you're protecting her."_

"Sorry Bones, you just look so beautiful today," He put on his most innocently charming smile and proceeded to tell her about the case. Could he see a hint of blushing on her nose?

"Right now, they're fishing a body out of the nearby lake. Only problem is, the body was stuffed into a crate and CSU is worried the body might've fused to the crate. They've stopped taking it apart until I bring you there to examine the situation. Oh, and another thing. The body was positioned….funny."

"Booth, the word 'funny' isn't a very accurate explanation; could you just demonstrate how they were positioned?" Her brow was furrowed in a fit of curiosity.

"Well, they kind of…" He faded out as he tried to cross his arms but it was difficult to show the leg positioning standing up.

"Here, just lie down on the carpet and show me."

He hesitated, but found no reason to object, although he had trouble lying down in his new suit. One arm was draped over his chest while the other was sprawled out. The left leg was bent across the right knee which looked similar to the number '4'.

"Anything striking about this, Bones? He was feeling awkward in this position.

Brennan stood there with her arms crossed; the trademark 'thinking-Bones' stance.

"Well if the arm other arm was crossed like this, it would appear to be some sort of ritualistic cult burial." She bent over Booth, rearranging his arm as though he was a doll.

"It's, uh, possible the body shifted in the crate." She was so close he could smell her shampoo.

Right at that moment, Brennan's foot caught on the edge of the rug and she stumbled, landing directly on Booth.

That was when Angela decided to poke her head into Brennan's office.

"Sweetie, I think-" Angela was greeted by two heads popping up from behind the couch. Her friend poked her head up first, followed by Booth who was clearly underneath Brennan.

"Well, hello there Agent Booth." A devilish smile was plastered on her face as the two tried and failed to explain the situation.

"Don't worry, I didn't see _anything_." Angela left with a wink.

Booth quickly shifted under Brennan, and with one smooth motion, he rolled over on top of her.

She immediately felt her pulse quicken but before she could rationalize her reaction, Booth rolled onto his knees and then onto his feet, extending a hand to her.

"_Grab his hand and regain your composure." _She mentally scolded herself

She did so, only to react to Booth's strong, calloused hands.

"Okay," Booth brushed off his pants as she straightened out her shirt.

"Well, uh, Bones how 'bout you finish what you were, uh working on there and I'll meet you in the car in five."

"Sure." Neither of them made eye contact. Brennan shifted uncomfortably on her feet and a few seconds later Booth floated out the door.

Back at the Jeffersonian, the team including Brennan and Cam gathered around the steel table, discussing their newest case. They were so engrossed in their conversation they didn't notice Booth, back from court, swipe his card and walk up the steps.

"Hey Bones, we got the guy!" He was leaning against the railing next to Brennan, scaring her half to death.

A joyful chorus rang through the six friends. Angela and Hodgins hugged, but immediately dropped they arms and shuffled away from each other. Cam smiled and nodded at Sweets, who was thrilled to be recognized in all the happiness. None of them though, was happier than Brennan.

Without thinking, she leaned over and gave Booth a peck on the lips. It was innocent, a spur-of-the-moment thing. After realizing what she did, she yanked away quickly, turned around, and walked a few feet away.

The room had fallen silent, all eyes on the agent and the anthropologist.

She turned and glanced up at him to see that his face was frozen. His eyes were wide and unfocused, his mouth was parted slightly. His arm was still propped up against the platform gate.

He had felt her lips before he could react. No matter how much he wanted to keep kissing her, it took him a few seconds to get over the initial shock of her making the first move.

Booth glanced over at Brennan, only to see on side of her. She was caught in between looking at him, or walking away from him. Instead, she was looking at the floor. She was wringing her hands and her eyebrows were arched upward. He slowly approached her and thankfully, the one thing he was checking for, he did not see. There was no regret in her eyes, just a fear for his reaction.

Booth suddenly grinned, no _smirked_ at Brennan. She could've hit him. He was going to mock her and playfully flirt with her. He wasn't going to be serious with the team staring at them.

While she was thinking and worrying he'd apparently moved closer to her because the next thing she knew, he was standing next to her, leaning into her. He was staring at her, smiling.

Brennan just stood there, staring up at Booth. She was furious at him. She would've hit him if no one else was there to witness it. Maybe she should give him a good kick in the shins. No that would be too childish-

And then he kissed her.

Booth couldn't resist her face. The second their eyes locked he couldn't help it. He grabbed her waist and pulled her toward him. And it fit, they fit together. He squeezed her against his chest and she reached up around his neck.

The room felt hotter, they felt dizzy and Booth's vision was blurred, but the one thing they could make out was Angela saying, "Well _finally_!"

_A/N:: So, this fic is actually two little tidbits combined into one. I couldn't think of an appropriate case I could've added to embellish the story. Besides, I figured it would just delay from the inevitable B&B at the end. The title is just referencing the end where all six friends sort of match up at the end. (Sweets and Cam in a simple, platonic way of course.)_

_Any suggestions for other stories? Ideas that you need feedback for or you want me to try and write? I'm sick, so I've got all the free time in the world._


End file.
